Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 6
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Enjoy.


Yu-Gi-Oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 6

The Duel Between a Friend and a Foe

Yami Bakura + Jessie Wheeler

4000

Yami Mutou + Yugi Mutou

4000

Yami Bakura: *thinks* I know these fools don't need a duel disk to duel me, but I suppose it will be easier to keep track of. *smiles* How does it feel having your friends cut off?

Yami Mutou: *growls*

Yugi Mutou: Bakura, you will not walk out of this unpunished! *draws a card* *looks at it* I summon the Celtic Guardian!

. /_ 

*he leaps out of the card and unsheaths his sword ready for combat*

Atk: 1400

Def: 1200

Next I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Yami Bakura: *draws a card* *looks at it* Well this will be interesting. I summon the Wolf Axwielder!

. /_ 

Atk: 1650

Def: 1000

Yugi Mutou: ...

Yami Bakura: No response huh? Well how about this! Axwielder! Attack his Celtic Guardian!

*Wolf Axwielder roars and runs after Celtic Guardian*

Yugi Mutou: You just activated my trap! *trap flips over and reveals to be Magical Hats* Magical Hats! *searches through his deck and grabs two Black Pendant cards* This allows me to use two non monster cards to use for defending. *all three cards are placed in defense mode and are covered by hats*

. /_ 

*Wolf Axwielder halts and sees the hats switching places and slowly picking up speed* *they eventually stop* *Axwielder awaits for Bakuras command*

Yami Bakura: *thinks then responds* Wolf Axwielder! Attack the middle one!

*he runs after the middle one and slices the hat in half* *it starts to split open but reveals that its just the Black Pendant card* *explodes* *Axwielder jumps back to where he was*

Yami Bakura: *angry* *sigh* You're stalling Yugi! Stalling will get you nowhere!

Yugi Mutou: We'll see about that, now, I activate the effect of my Black Pendant card! This allows me to deal 500 damage to the opponent when this is sent to the graveyard!

*The pendant reappears above Yugi* *it glows blue and fires a ball of energy at Bakura and Jessie*

Bakura + Jessie

4000 - 3500

Yami Bakura: *covers his face from the impact of the blast* *growls* You will pay for that!

Yugi Mutou: *laughs* Well too bad the battle phase ends here, now lets see which one is the correct hat shall we?

*both of the hats topple over and reveal the cards*

Yami Bakura: What!? *sees another black pendant* Another one?! *braces for the damage*

*the black pendant card explodes and Celtic Guardian flips face down again*

*the pendant appears above Yugi again and fires the ball of energy at Bakura and Jessie*

Bakura + Jessie

3500 - 3000

Yami Bakura: GAH! *falls over from the impact* *gets back up* *thinks* Well these fools wont know what hit them, because once Jessie summons her Phoenix, they'll be done for. *places two cards face down* *thinks* Hopefully this will bide me some time. I end my turn.

Yami Mutou: *draws a card* *looks at it* I sacrifice the Celtic Guardian to summon Sky Dragon!

. /_ 

Atk: 1900

Def: 1800

*the celtic guardian card explodes then transforms into the Sky Dragon card*

*Sky Dragon flies out of the card with tremendous speed* *he roars ready to begin combat*

Yugi Mutou: Very good Yami.

Yami Mutou: Heh, now Sky Dragon, attack his Wolf Axwielder!

*Sky Dragon inhales*

*Axwielder raises his shield, bracing for the impact of Sky Dragons attack*

Yami Bakura: I don't think so! I activate Chaos Burst!

. /_ 

This allows me to tribute my monster when you declare an attack. *see's the Axwielder explode* Then your monster will be destroyed and you take 1000 damage!

Yami Mutou: What!? *looks at Sky Dragon* Cease fire!

Yami Bakura: Too late!

*Sky Dragon fires the ball of fire* *the ball of fire is then consumed by the Chaos burst card* *the image of the monster on the card jumps out and fires the ball back at Skydragon*

*Skydragon is struck by the blast and bursts into flames* *it roars in pain that sounds like a mixture of an eagle and a dragon* *the card explodes*

Yami + Yugi Mutou: *covers his face from the explosion* *nervous look*

Yami + Yugi

4000 - 3000

Yami Mutou: *growls* Stalling will get you no where either Bakura!

Yami Bakura: But wheres the fun in that huh?

Yami Mutou: *glares at Bakura* *places one card face down*

Yami Bakura: I activate my next card! Dust tornado! This card allows me to destroy 1 spell or trap card you control.

*the card reveals itself and the card was Call of the Haunted* *the card explodes*

Yami Mutou: *looks at his hand* *sigh* I end my turn.

Yami Bakura: *smiles then looks at Jessie*

Jessie Wheeler: *with a toneless voice* My turn. *draws a card* I special summon Gilasaurus.

. 

Atk: 1400

Def: 400

*he leaps out of the card and roars ready for combat*

Now his effect activates, pick a card to special summon Yami.

Yami Mutou: *looks in his graveyard and special summons sky dragon again* Well Bakura, destroying Sky Dragon was rather pointless huh?

Yami Bakura: *laughs* Just watch you fool.

Yami Mutou: *looks back at Jessie*

Jessie Wheeler: I then normal summon my Hand of Nephthys.

. 

Atk: 600

Def: 600

Next I activate Hand of Nephthys effect. I shall now tribute Gilasaurus and Hand of Nephthys to summon my monster. Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys.

*Gilasaurus fades into nothingness and Hand of Nephthys ascends in the air and transforms into the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys*

. /_ 

*the Phoenix roars with an eagle sounding roar* *its suddenly consumed in fire now showing off its true power*

Atk: 2400

Def: 1600

Yami Mutou: *thinks* This is not good, if I don't do anything next turn we'll be finished for sure.

Yugi Mutou: *thinks* What do I do? What do I do?! I can't take that thing out. Unless... *looks in his hand* Mirror force, perfect!

Yami Bakura: Well you two, ready to meet your demise?

Yugi Mutou: We're ready to take anything from you, Bakura.

*to be continued*


End file.
